Superwholock and the TV adventures
by kaylee.privett
Summary: Somehow the main characters from 3 TV shows converge, all being fans of the others and chaos ensues. How will they all save each others universes? Doctor Who, Sherlock and Supernatural hilarity. No shipping planned, but who knows where the characters will go?
1. Collision!

The tenth incarnation of the time lord known as the Doctor and his companion Martha Jones pulled themselves up off the floor.

"What... the hell... was that?" asked Martha. "Usually there are warning signs before we get thrown about like that."

The Doctor was already up and looking at his computer. "It looks like multiple universes converged momentarily, but... how?" he asked. All of a sudden from beneath them came some strange voices.

"Cas, what the hell did you do this time?" yelled a deep voice.

"This was... mysterious," came the deadpan reply. "This was not my doing."

"Well, can everyone stop arguing so we can figure out what the hell is going on?" replied a third voice. "First of all, where the hell are we, and what are all of these wires doing here?"

"Time to go meet the company," the Doctor said, holding out his hand. "Shall we?" They walked down the stairs, hands up, since these people definitely sounded hostile.

There, they were met with the very sight Martha thought she would never see. "The... Winchesters?"

"You seem to know us," said Castiel inquisitively, assuming that Winchester applied to him as well. "How?"

"You... You guys are... My favorite characters in... in... Supernatural. My favorite TV show!" replied a gobstruck Martha Jones.

"You are a TV character as well," replied Sammy, his jaw on the floor. "You are Martha Jones, right? And you are the doctor... Holy crap."

"I do not watch television. What are you..." At that moment, Cas' head shot up. "There is someone at the door," he growled, and disappeared right when as everyone else heard the front door opening ('I hate it when he does that,' muttered Dean under his breath).

They all heard a male voice say "Sherlock, what did you do the apartment! Really, aga... eek!"

Cas reappeared below with two British men, held by their collars. "I found these two at the door."

"Sherlock... what was that?" asked-to the rest of the room's occupant's surprise-John Watson.

"I do believe that we somehow teleported," said Sherlock Holmes, looking around with a slightly green face. "That shouldn't be possible." He seemed confused. "How is that possible?"

"Angels kind of have that ability," answered the elder of the two brothers.

John sharply turned to the source of the voice. "D-Dean..." He looked to Sherlock, who looked as amazed at the people standing in front of him as Watson was. "That's... Dean Winchester! But you're from..." Shaking his head, John said, "How in the world?"

"That is the same question we all would like answered," replied Martha. John's mouth fell open.

"Martha Jones, and the DOCTOR?!" exclaimed Sherlock, looking completely baffled, as well as a bit starstruck. "But, you're from Doctor Who! That's not real! You're just from a TV show!?"

"It seems we all are, in our respective universes," replied the Doctor. "As to why we are here... That fact is still a mystery to me, but BRILLIANT all the same." His eyes were sparkling with energy at this point. "Completely wrong, of course, but also completely brilliant!"


	2. This is new

He turned and ran upstairs, and the rest followed to find out exactly what was happening.

"Wait a minute... Where'd this console room come from?" asked the doctor, looking around, confused.

"Yeah..." said Dean, "this is actually the Eleventh Doctor's TARDIS."

"Oh, dear," responded a baffled Doctor. "Number eleven then... Wow, it's not often you hear someone reference a _future_ regeneration of me to my face. Past ones they talk about all the time... Maybe could you..?"

"NO," Sammy said. "Sorry Doctor, but..." switching to a British accent, "spoilers." He winks.

The Doctor and Martha looked confused as everyone else giggled at some sort of inside joke.

"Which universe do you think we are in now?" asked Sherlock, coming out of his daze.

"Good question," said the Doctor. "We will just have to go outside!"

They turned toward the door to leave when it opened once more.

"Sherlock, what the hell is going on," asked Inspector Lestrade. "You have a TV studio inside your apartment now?"

"Well that answers that question." The Doctor turned to Lestrade. "Not quite," he winked, as Lestrade gaped at him.

"But you're..." The door slammed shut behind him as the TARDIS took off.

"Doctor!" Exclaimed Martha. "What did you do?"

"Nothing! She just took off on her own!" He looked as baffled as everyone else did at the new development.

"Well then, we'll just see where this leads. I hope it's not boring," observed Sherlock.

Castiel piped in, "With this bunch, excitement is inevitable. I believe that the best course of action would be to just wait and see why this has all happened. The universe will have to explain this to us one way or another."

Lestrade's mouth fell even further and he stammered out an unintelligible sentence, pointing to first Catiel, then the Doctor, then too the rest, finally settling on Sherlock and John, who were on the verge of laughter at the look on his face. "Sherlock..." He glared at the smirk on Holmes' smug face. "Care to explain?"

**PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first story, and i would love feedback. BTW thanks do Dexterousduo for co-writing the story!**


End file.
